Amor a Escondidas
by Sakari1495
Summary: Shun y Alice pertenecen a casas ducales rivales, que durante un baile se conocen y deciden empezar a verse a escondidas... ¿qué surgirá?...¿las casas rivales lo aceptarán?
1. El Gran Baile

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro fic ya que estaba aburrida y la idea se me vino de repente, bueno la idea llego por dos razones que son…**

**Shun: Una la señorita no tenía nada que hacer**

**Yo: ¬¬ bueno la segunda es porque…**

**Anubias: Se encontraba ayudándo a una amiga a escribir un fic y la idea llego**

**Yo: DEJENME TERMINAR DE HABLAR . COMO YA LES DIJERON ¬¬ la idea llego de una manera extraña.**

**Espero que les guste ^^ no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Un niño de 8 años de cabello azabache, tez morena y unos inconfundibles ojos ámbar se encontraba mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera harto de algo y hasta podría matar una persona con esa mirada<p>

Joven Shun debe darse prisa… - decía un niño de cabello verdoso

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma…solo llamame por mi nombre Shun, sabes que a mí no me gustan las formalidades

Perdón…regresando al tema debe cambiarse se esta haciendo tarde y el baile pronto comenzará y no te has cambiado –

Enseguida voy Ace… -

Lo siento Shun pero debe ser ahora porque sino a mí me regañarán – le exigio

De acuerdo – contesto de mala gana y Ace suspiro - _*que molestia*_

Debe estar emocionado es la primera vez que asiste –

De hecho no lo estoy… esos bailes no me interesan –

Perdón por preguntar –

Siempre te disculpas por todo – le dijo algo molesto

* * *

><p>Por otro lugar una tierna niña de 7 años de cabellos naranjas, piel albina y ojos chocolate se encontrba durmiendo en un sillón que cualquiera al verla podría decir que era un ángel.<p>

Alice…Alice despierta – le decía una chica de cabellera larga y negra mientras la movía un poquito

Akiko…¿Qué hora es? – decía la niña somnolienta

Es tarde y el baile pronto va comenzar – le avisaba

No quiero ir… - le contesto y se volvio acomodar en el sillón para continuar su sueño

Alice al menos hazlo por tus padres – la pequeña solo abrio los ojos y asintio

Está bien… - le contesto y se bajo del sillón

¿Van asisitir todas las casas ducales? –

Sí…¿por qué preguntas? –

Por nada simple curiosidad…vamos a tu cuarto para que te cambies –

* * *

><p>Así que espero que te quede bien claro Shun puedes hablar con cualquiera de las casas ducales menos la Gehabich – le advertía un hombre de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Hayate<p>

Tsk… - fue lo único que salio de la boca del niño - _*detesto esto*_

Ace cuida de Shun- le pidio una mujer de ojos verdes

Si señora Yuki –

Finalmente llegaron a donde se llevaría a cabo dicho baile, Shun solo hizo una mueca de fastidio ya que para el esto era una tontería y no le quedaba otra opción más que resignarse, apenas bajaron sus padres iban adelante y él junto con Ace iban atrás a paso lento

_Espero que esto termine pronto_ – pensaba el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos

* * *

><p>Al entrar una mujer de cabellos azules se acerco a recibirlos y Shun solo se puso al lado de sus padres y fingia estár de buen humor, en cuanto a Ace el se encontraba nervioso ya que el nunca había asistido a un baile<p>

Deyla Misaki cuanto tiempo – decía Hayate

Este pequeño debe ser tu hijo Shun – decía mientras lo miraba – todos los hijos de las demás casas ducales están reunidos en un salón aparte no sé si quiera ir o quedarse aquí

Shun ve… - le pido su madre

Vamonos Ace… - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro y el peli verde lo siguio

* * *

><p>Shun y Ace caminaban al salón donde los demás estaban reunidos y Ace trataba de controlar sus nervios<p>

No debes ponerte nervioso… te caerán bien… bueno excepto el Von Heartzen

No debería hablar así de los demás –

Siguieron caminando y Ace abrio la puerta al entrar el primero en acercarse fue un joven castaño

Hola Shun… pensé que no vendrías… el debe ser tu consejero o me equivoco –

No te equivocas Dan… te presento a Ace –

Un gusto Ace como ya te dijo Shun mi nombre es Dan Kuso y soy en el consejero de Runo Misaki – le decía sonriente y Ace estrecho su mano con él ahora ya no estaba tan nervioso

Shun que horas son estás de llegar – decia un rubio quien venía acompañado con una niña de cabello anaranjado

Sabes que no me interesan estas cosas Keith… hola Mira –respondio el pelinegro

¿Cómo te llamas? – se le acerco la niña que acompañaba al rubio a Ace

Mi nombre es Ace Grit soy el consejero de Shun Kazami –

Un gusto mi nombre es Mira Clay y este que tengo a mi lado se llama Keith es mi hermano –

Ace se ruborizo un poco por como Mira le había hablado

Miren a quien tenemos aquí – decía un niño de cabello plateado – a Shun Kazami, dos sirvientes, Keith y Mira Clay quienes faltan…cierto Runo Misaki

Cállate Von Heartzen no le hables de esa forma a Ace – le reto el pelinegro

Y tú me lo vas a impedir – le respondio para después empujarlo

Joven Shun… - grito Ace pero al parecer Shun se había pegado con la pared y se había roto el labio

DÉJALO KLAUS – se escucho un grito – NO DEBES TRATAR ASÍ A LOS DEMÁS

Alice… - susurró el peli plateado

Te encuentras bien – decia la niña mientras ayudaba al pelinegro a levantarse y vio que salia sangre – te lastimo…ven conmigo

Debo ayudarlo… - decía Ace pero Mira lo tomo del brazo

No te precoupes Alice lo hará – le dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que se sonrojara – vamos para que conozcas a los demás… te parece Ace

* * *

><p>Auch… - se quejaba el pelinegro por la herida ya que cierta niña le limpiaba la herida con un pañuelo<p>

Perdón… -

No tienes porque disculparte… aunque no entiendo porque me ayudas –

Me parecio algo muy valiente lo que le dijiste a Klaus el no debe tratar a los demás de esa manera sabes por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa ducal no le da el derecho de hablarle de esa manera a los demás –

Por eso me cae mal – contesto y la la niña solo río – de que te ries

Por tu contestación –

¿Cómo te llamas? –

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich y el tuyo… -

El pelinegro se sorprendio por la respuesta de la niña que solo empezo a recordar lo que le había dicho su padre que no se acercara a los Gehabich, pero decidio ignorar eso y seguir la charla.

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami –

Kazami… - pronuncio la chica mientras daba unos pasos atrás

Te alejas por el simple hecho de que soy un Kazami… apostaría que a ti te también te adviertieron "puedes acercarte a cualquiera menos un Kazami" o me equivoco –

Alice solo bajo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos

Si me dijeron eso… pero veo que tú no eres una mala persona no se porque empezo el pleito entre nuestras casas aparte yo creo… que eres muy lindo –

El pelinegro al escuchar eso desvio la mirada ocultando su rubor y la niña solo le dedico una sonrisa

Así que no te importa que sea un Kazami –

No y dime… a ti no te importa que sea una Gehabich –

No me importa… entonces no te molesta si nos volvemos a ver –

Pero… como nos veríamos -

Escapate-

Es muy fácil decirlo que hacerlo – dijo Alice pero se le vino a la mente una idea – tal vez si le pido a Akiko que me ayude

Akiko es tu consejera –

Sí… ella me puede ayudar… ahora en donde nos veríamos –

Te parece en el puente Kishu ya nadie pasa por ahí… sabes donde queda –

Sí se entonces nos vemos ahí –

Te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 12 –

Sí – le contesto Alice, pero en eso se acerco Ace

Shun ya debemos retirarnos –

Tan pronto –

Sí –

Hasta mañana Shun – le contesto Alice para darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que tomo desprevenido al pelinegro

Adiós – le contesto algo sonrojado y Alice se retiro del lugar

¿Quién era? –

Alice Gehabich –

Pero Shun ella es… -

Si lo sé y no me importa ella es diferente… así que te pido… no te pido te ordeno que no le digas a mis padres acerca de esto si se enteran no quiero saber lo que pasará y quiero pedirte un favor –

Dime –

Mañana me vere con Alice así que necesito tu ayuda para que me pueda escapar –

No puedo hacer eso –

Si no me ayudas le dire a Mira que te gusta –

¡QUE! – contesto y ruborizado

No creas que no te vi muy animado con ella, así que si no me ayudas le diré –

De… de acuerdo – dijo finalmente

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Que divertido seria ser parte de una casa ducal no creen XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¿Ah... Yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos…**


	2. La Huida

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con un capítulo más de este fic que al parecer estoy muy entusiasmada**

**Anubias: Dime aparecere en el fic**

**Yo: No había pensado en eso sabes… **

**Anubias: Verdad yo no puedo aparecer pero ese Shun si puede ¬¬**

**Yo: El es el personaje principal tonto ¬¬**

**Shun: En lo que estos discuten GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO, no les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Shun y Ace se encontraban muy tranquilos en el cuarto del pelinegro y entablaban una conversación ya que al parecer Ace la había disfrutado<p>

Runo fue amable conmigo…aparte ella y Dan me dan mucha risa con sus peleas –

Así son ellos y que tal Keith –

Dijo que le gustaría ser mi amigo… y que vaya a visitarlo de vez en cuando –

Y ahora volviendo al tema que te parecio Mira – le dijo con un tono pícaro y Ace se sonrojo

Pues… es muy linda y amable –

¿Linda? Ace le dijiste linda –

¡QUÉ! Bueno es que ella tiene unos bonitos ojos y…. y…. –

Te enamoraste de ella –

ES IMPOSIBLE USTED SABE QUE YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO… ella pertenece a una casa ducal – decía algo triste – y yo soy… un simple sirviente

No Ace tú no eres un sirviente… eres mi consejero y amigo –

Gracias… ahora como se verá mañana con la señorita Alice –

No lo sé… piensa en algo –

Mañana sus padres irán a visitar a los Von Heartzen y regresaran en la noche aproveche su ausencia y salga por detrás de la mansión yo lo cubriré –

Gracias Ace y como recompensa la semana que viene iremos a visitar a Mira –

PERO YO NO... ESTE –

Nada de peros los iremos a visitar… -

* * *

><p>Alice no puedo hacer sería echarme la soga al cuello – le decía Akiko quien no comprendia a la peli naranja<p>

Por favor Akiko… sabes que casi no hablo con los demás… y algo me dice que Shun es diferente –

Akiko solo miro a Alice y la vio deprimida ya que era verdad Alice casi no hablaba con los demás o salía a jugar siempre estaba sola y solo estaba feliz cuando su hermano la iba a visitar

De acuerdo Alice te ayudaré lo haré por ti… mañana no tienes nada que hacer y tus padres van a salir –

Gracias Akiko – le dijo la peli naranja para después abrazarla

Esto lo hago por ti –

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente cierto pelinegro andaba corriendo por todas partes al parecer buscando a alguien, que no se percato que choco con alguien<p>

Eso dolío… - se quejaba cierto peli verde

Ace te estaba buscando como loco en media hora me veré con Alice… rápido ayúdame a escapar –

Perdón, pero tenía que arreglar… - no termino de hablar porque el pelinegro se lo llevaba a rastras

* * *

><p>Alice ya se fueron tus padres… vamos saldremos por la cocina – le decía Akiko mientras tenía a Alice tomada de la mano<p>

Sí… -

Vamos corre… alguien se acerca… al parecer es Klaus Von Heartzen –

Pues eso me da más motivos para correr – le dijo Alice y corrieron a todo lo que podían

* * *

><p>Un niño de ojos ámbar se encontraba recargado en el puente, venía algo agitado después de tanto correr y ahora estaba descansando<p>

Por suerte todavía no llega Alice… y que creía que iba a llegar tarde –

Shun…Shun… - gritaba una niña de cabellos naranjas

Alice creí que no vendrías –

Perdón es que se me complico un poco la huida –

No hay problema –

Tú tambien tuviste problemas verdad –

Sí tuve problemas –

Quieres jugar –

Jugar… bueno a que quieres jugar -

A ver si puedes atraparme – le dijo Alice para después correr

Shun solo esbozo una sonrisa y empezo a perseguir a la oji café, le parecia algo extraño ya que el nunca había jugado con otra persona que no fuera Ace y le parecia agradable estar al lado de Alice era algo que ni el mismo podría describir un sentimiento que el jamás había experimentado.

Te atrape – dijo Shun victorioso mientras tomaba a la peli naranja de la cintura

No eso fue trampa –

No te quejes… yo no hice trampa tu solita te acorralaste –

Hmp… - hizo una mueca que para Shun se le hizo algo graciosa

Ya no te enojes y para que veas que soy bueno… ten – en eso Shun le puso en su mano una rosa

Que linda… gracias Shun – grito emocionada para después abrazarlo cosa que provoco un liegro sonrojo en el rostro del moreno

De…de…nada –

Alice tomo de la mano a Shun y se fueron a sentar a la orilla del río y empezaron a lanzar piedras cuando se aburrieron Alice empezo acariciar la flor que le había dado Shun.

Shun… tú crees que nuestros padres se enojarían si supieran que nos vemos – pregunto inocentemente

Lo más probable es que sí, ni siquiera se porque empezo el pleito –

Sabes yo nunca había jugado o estado así con alguien –

¿Enserio? –

Enserio… mis padres no me dejan salir y me siento sola… aunque Akiko este conmigo y solo juego cuando viene mi hermano –

No pienses en esas cosas Alice – le dijo Shun para después tomarla de la mano

Alice se sonrojo un poco

De ahora en adelante yo estare contigo seré tu amigo y no me importa que nuestras casas se odien yo siempre estaré a tu lado… es una promesa –

Shun… - fue lo único que decía Alice que ya quería empezar a llorar

No llores Alice… ahora solo piensa en divertirte, aunque ya es algo tarde sería mejor irnos –

Tienes razón –

Nos vemos mañana –

Este… no sé si pueda Shun –

En ese momento Shun puso una cara de tristeza pero que en realidad no lo era solo había puesto esa cara para que Alice no se le negara

Bueno vendré –

Shun se había salido con la suya

Entonces nos vemos aquí y a la misma hora… te acompaño –

Pero te van a ver –

Obvio que no te voy a dejar en la puerta de tu casa… -

De acuerdo – dijo la peli naranja para después esbozar una sonrisa y ambos niños emprendieron su camino

* * *

><p>Dan deja de dormirte se supone que me acompañarías al jardín – le gritaba una niña de cabellos azules<p>

Mañana te parece… Runo – decía medio dormido

No Dan eso me dijiste ayer y no lo hiciste-

Esta bien para que veas que no soy malo –

No tú eres el malo y yo soy la buena –

Ya no te enojes y vamos al jardín para cumplirle el capricho a la niña –

NO ES NINGÚN CAPRICHO – le grito para después darle un golpe

Auch… duele… duele – gritaba Dan

Eso te pasa ahora ya no quiero ir a ningún lado y de castigo te quedas sin comer –

NO RUNO VAMOS A SALIR AL JARDÍN TÚ QUIERES NO –

Ahora ya no – termino la discusión mientras Runo azotaba la puerta

NO TENDRE CENA – grito Dan

* * *

><p>Aquí me quedo hasta mañana Alice – dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta pero antes de hacerlo Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla<p>

Hasta mañana Shun… descansa –

Alice se fue corriendo y Shun se quedo en shock

_Porque siempre que me da un beso pongo la cara de tonto de Dan_ – pensó Shun mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla y caminaba a la mansión Kazami

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: Ya me tiene harto Klaus¬¬**

**Yo: A quién no Shun**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. ¿Las jaibas dominaran el mundo?….**


	3. Problema

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta historia ya que no creo tener mucho tiempo las próximas dos semanas**

**Anubias: Ahora me contestaras mi pregunta ¬¬**

**Yo. ¿Cuál?**

**Anubias: SI APARECERE EN EL FIC **

**Yo: Ya te dije que no lo sé… puede que sí… puede que no así que porque mejor no lo dejamos a votación **

**Anubias: De acuerdo… voten **

**Yo: La pregunta es ¿Quieren que aparezca Anubias en el fic?**

**Anubias: Ahora yo doy los agradecimientos así que gracias….**

**Shun: Sora-Tsuki13, Ana paty, Alicelove001, arisu – bakugan, suprema122, leedoradehistorias….**

**Anubias: XNeko – AliceX, Paola Gehabich, Makylove11, Konan-Roia, blackrose2797, tsuki Kazami. Y A TODOS**

**No les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba caminando por los pasillos ya que apenas había regresado a la mansión y por suerte sus padres todavía no llegaban, así que entro como si nada a su cuarto y Ace estaba ahí sentado leyendo un libro.<p>

Tuvo suerte que sus padres todavía no lleguen –

Sí es lo que veo… y te la has estado pasando leyendo –

Pues sí no había nada mejor que hacer –

No te preocupes ya tendrás que hacer cuando vayamos a ver a Mira –

Ace de inmediato dejo el libro y miró al pelinegro

Es broma…verdad – decía Ace sonrojado

No… por cierto mañana veré de nuevo a Alice así que me debes ayudar –

No es por meterme, pero debería dejar de verse a escondidas con la señorita Alice es muy peligroso… que tal si lo descubren –

Mientras no abras la boca no va haber problema… -

De acuerdo – suspiro Ace – sabe se ve con más ánimos últimamente… no será que a usted le gusta…

¡No sé de qué hablas! – pegó el grito Shun mientras sus pómulos se ponían de un tono carmesí

Que divertido… - decía Ace mientras se reía

Sabes que ya no iremos a visitar a Mira la próxima semana… -

¿Enserio? –

No ahora los visitaremos MAÑANA –

Ace se quedo en shock y Shun se empezó a burlar del oji negro

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Alice se encontraba en todavía en su casa y miraba el reloj esperando que dieran las 11 para salir al puente Kishu para verse con el pelinegro, pero había algo extraño en ella ya que se veía algo cansada<p>

Alice aprovechemos que sus padres están hablando con los Misaki – le avisaba Akiko

Ah… sí vamos –

Akiko miró extrañada a Alice pero para ella le parecía algo normal ya que la noche anterior se acostó tarde así que no le dio mucha importancia.

* * *

><p>Shun ya es hora que te vayas – le decía Ace<p>

Sí lo sé se me está haciendo tarde… y ¿dónde están mis padres?-

Su padre fue a ver a los Misaki y su madre a los Sheen –

Ya veo… que esperamos vámonos que se nos hace tarde –

¿Vámonos?… -

Bueno apúrate que se me hace tarde -

* * *

><p>Shun llego puntual como siempre y Alice se acercaba a paso lento al puente y entonces el pelinegro decidió acercarse a ella para evitar que caminara más<p>

Llegas tarde… -

Lo siento –

No te disculpes… después de todo no es fácil escaparse – le dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

A que jugaremos hoy Shun –

Mmmmmm ayer te toco escoger el juego ahora es mi turno… juguemos a las escondidas –

De acuerdo, pero tú cuentas –

Ya que –

Shun se fue a un árbol y empezó a contar, la peli naranja empezó a buscar un escondite y al parecer lo encontró entre unos arbustos y solo se sentó y para su suerte tenía buena vista y así poder salir corriendo.

17…18…19…20 –

Shun termino de contar y ahora a buscar a Alice

¿Dónde se habrá metido?... no creo que haya ido muy lejos –

El pelinegro se dirigió a los árboles, Alice noto que el pelinegro se había ido a buscarla y salió con cautela de su escondite para Dirigirse al árbol, pero al dar los primeros pasos se sintió mal su vista se empezó a nublar, sus pómulos se ponían rojos, sus piernas se debilitaban que no cayó al piso

Shun regreso al árbol ya que no encontró a Alice hasta que vio a alguien tirado en el piso y noto que su cabello era naranja

ALICE…. – grito Shun para después salir corriendo

Shun se hincó y volteo a Alice y le limpio la cara ya que tenía algo de tierra, toco su frente y notó que estaba muy caliente y su respiración era algo agitada

Estás ardiendo en fiebre… ahora que hago – el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer

Shun… -

Alice no t esfuerces tienes fiebre –

Perdón –

No te disculpes Alice… ahora que haré no puedo ir a dejarte personalmente a tu casa –

Solo soy… un estorbo… verdad – decía con un tono algo triste

Eso no es cierto… tú eres alguien importante para mí… eres mi amiga –

Shun… - Alice tomo la mano del pelinegro y este se sonrojo ligeramente

Puedes mantenerte en pie… -

Un poco… -

Entonces has un esfuerzo… yo seré tu soporte me temo que tendré que dejarte en tu casa –

No quiero dejar de verte –

Es más importante tu bienestar –

¡No quiero! – grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

Yo tampoco… pero –

Shun no termino de hablar ya que ayudo a Alice a levantarse y coloco el brazo de la peli naranja alrededor de su cuello para que ella pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero lo siguiente que iba hacer el pelinegro lo ponía nervioso y empezó a sonrojarse pero se aguanto y puso su mano en la cintura de Alice para no dejarla caer

Llegaremos a tu casa aunque sea a paso lento –

* * *

><p>Y así ambos empezaron a caminar, ya estaba oscureciendo y por suerte lograron llegar a la mansión Gehabich pero ahora como le hacía para entrar<p>

Shun… atrás de la mansión… hay una entrada secreta –

¿Secreta? …. –

Mi hermano y yo nos esca…pamos por ahí –

De acuerdo entonces vamos… -

El pelinegro rodeo la mansión como le había dicho Alice y vio una puerta que no dudo en abrirla y entro siguió el camino del túnel y se topo con otra puerta la abrió y termino en un cuarto que se le hizo muy bonito ya que era de color violeta, cortinas de terciopelo, una linda chimenea con muñequitos arriba no había duda que era el cuarto de Alice

Shun llevo a Alice a su cama y la recostó y checo la temperatura y noto que la temperatura no bajaba

Rayos… ahora que –

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Alice se empezó abrir

¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? –

No puede ser… - decía Shun nervioso por la persona que vio

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: A mí no **

**Yo: No tienes remedio **

**¿A quién vio Shun?**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….¿ por qué vemos los rellenos?... **


	4. Una Visita

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que se esta poniendo muy interesante :D**

**Shun: Y dime como te fue en la encuesta quieren que el perro faldero de Anubias entre **

**Anubias: Shun cállate… que estoy de buen humor**

**Yo: Tan temprano y ya están peleando ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

><p>En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Alice se empezó abrir<p>

¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? –

No puede ser… - decía Shun nervioso por la persona que vio

A…A…Akiko – decía la peli naranja con su respiración agitada

¡¿Qué te paso? –

Tiene fiebre así que la traje… -

¿Cómo entraste? –

Entramos por una puerta secreta que conectaba al cuarto de Alice –

Ya veo… -

Será mejor retirarme si me ven no quiero saber la que se armara… -

De acuerdo no te preocupes yo cuidare de Alice –

Le puedes decir a Alice que mañana no vaya al puente Kishu… que descanse para que nos veamos el viernes –

Sí… yo le daré tu recado –

Shun se acerco a Alice y le dio un beso en la frente, Akiko se quedo impactada por el acto del pelinegro que empezó a darse cuenta que…probablemente Shun sentía algo más por Alice y esta lo mismo por el pelinegro

Shun se dirigió a la entrada secreta, miró por última vez a Alice y se retiro del lugar

Después de todo… los Kazami no son malos –

* * *

><p>Shun llego a la mansión Kazami y procuraba que no lo vieran sus padres estaban en la sala hablando con los Clay y el niño solo se asomo y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y se adentro a la sala<p>

Buenas noches… - saludaba el menor

Shun… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Yuki

Bueno… es que quería preguntar algo a los Clay… -

Dime – le pidió el mayor de los Clay

Sí podía ir a visitarlos mañana para ver a Keith y Mira – pregunto

Claro que puedes –

Gracias señor Clay… - agradeció Shun para después salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación

* * *

><p>Shun corrió como loco a su habitación y al entrar estaba Ace sentado mientras dibujaba en un trozo de papel, pero como estaba de espaldas y muy concentrado no se percato de la presencia del pelinegro que se fue acercando sigilosamente al peli verde y se asomo para ver lo que dibujaba su consejero.<p>

El moreno al ver el dibujo no pudo evitar echarse a reír que tomo de sorpresa a Ace que se fue para atrás con todo y silla

ESTABAS DIBUJANDO A MIRA – gritaba el pelinegro mientras se moría de la risa

¿Shun?... Claro que no la dibujaba… es una…una… princesa del siglo XIV – se excusaba

Si claro… por eso tiene los ojos azules…cabello naranja…es una niña y en la esquina dice MIRA CLAY –

Ahora si Ace estaba perdido

No te preocupes mañana le das el dibujo que le acabas de hacer –

¿Mañana? –

Si te dije que íbamos a ir mañana… ya lo olvidaste –

NO POR FAVOR NO QUIERO IR –

Vas a ir ya le pregunto al señor Clay y mañana irás conmigo –

Ahora sí Ace estaba más que perdido que hasta quería que se lo tragara la tierra

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

En la mansión Gehabich un chico de cabellera blanca caminaba por los pasillos portaba un pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa blanca manga larga y una gabardina color azul fuerte, una de las mucamas pasaba y el peliblanco paro y se dirigió a ella

Disculpa… ¿dónde esta mi hermana? –

Joven Anubias su hermana está enferma está en su habitación –

Gracias… - dicho lo último el peliblanco siguió su camino

* * *

><p>Porque no me muero en este preciso momento – decía Ace quien estaba sumamente nervioso ya que estaba adentro del carruaje<p>

Ace… BAJATE YA PASARON 10 MINUTOS DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS Y TU NO BAJAS –

Perdón… pero estoy nervioso por suerte tire el dibujo – suspiro aliviado

¿Seguro?... – decía Shun mientras alzaba el dibujo de Ace

NO SE LO ENSEÑE –

Muy tarde… -

Shun y Ace se adentraron a la mansión Clay y esperaron en la sala, mientras les iban avisar a Mira y Keith. Ace estaba temblando hasta que…

HOLA ACE – grito cierta niña para lanzarse encima del peli verde que al sentir como lo abrazaban se sonrojo a más no poder

Hola Shun… viniste a jugar con Mira – pregunto Keith

Sí y aparte Ace estaba ansioso y quería verlos de nuevo –

Ace le dirigió una mirada a Shun por lo que había dicho y este de Keith solo sonrió y Mira se puso al lado de su hermano

Por cierto… Shun puedo hablar contigo – pregunto el rubio

De que… -

Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas por favor –

De acuerdo –

El moreno se fue con Keith a una sala aparte y le entrego una hoja de papel a Ace que era su dibujo y este se puso algo nervioso ya que al irse Shun y Keith lo dejaba a solas con Mira

¿Quieres jugar? – pregunto muy animada la peli naranja

Sí… porque no –

Vamos al jardín… - grito para después tomarlo de la mano y sonrojarse

De que quieres hablar Keith –

Shun… ayer cuando iba caminando te vi… con Alice –

El pelinegro solo desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos dio un suspiro, Keith lo miró extrañado

Ella y yo somos amigos… -

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar tal confesión, quería decir algo pero, lo medito un rato

Sabes debo admitir que eres muy valiente al decirlo y no dudarlo, pero sabes que todo esto solo te va a dar problemas…si la casa Gehabich y la tuya se enteran de esto… un gran conflicto va surgir –

Lo sé…Alice y yo estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo…aparte al estar a su lado me hace sentir bien –

Al parecer al gran Shun Kazami…lo enamoraron – decía Keith mientras se reía

Shun solo se ruborizo

CLARO QUE NO…es…solo mi amiga –

Ya solo bromeaba… no te preocupes no diré nada…ahora ve a jugar con mi hermana o cambio de opinión…porque no quiero… - Keith fue interrumpido

MIRA KEITH…ACE ME DIBUJO ACASO NO ES LINDO EL DIBUJO – decía Mira emocionada y detrás de ella un joven peli verde venía a paso lento totalmente ruborizado

Keith agarro el dibujo y esbozo una sonrisa

_*Al parecer Ace se enamoro de Mira…las cosas de la vida* _- pensó – Si esta lindo el dibujo

Mira al escuchar a su hermano salió corriendo de ahí y tomo de la mano a Ace y volvieron a correr

Que me decías –

Porque no quiero que cuando crezca Mira ande mucho tiempo con mi futuro suegro… - se burlo el rubio y Shun le siguió el juego

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: Si pusiste al perro ¬¬**

**Yo: Deja de hablar así… o si no te hare sufrir en este fic ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIAO AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….los diccionarios sirven como armas…**


	5. ¿Descubiertos?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia ya que ahora estoy libre solo voy a la escuela presento exámenes y me regreso que felicidad**

**Anubias: Y yo feliz porque estoy en el fic**

**Yo: ¬¬ mejor no digo nada **

**Shun: Lo tenías que meter la regaste Sakari **

**Yo: CÁLLATE SHUN **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Un niño peliblanco que no rebasaba los 10 años de edad estaba sentado en la cama de cierta niña peli naranja esperando a que despertara pero lo dudaba mucho ya que tenía fiebre pero no le importo así que siguió en ese sitio hasta que Alice abriera los ojos<p>

Regreso…y ella se enferma – decía mientras daba un gran suspiro

La pequeña de ojos chocolate abría lentamente los ojos y apartaba las sábanas de a su alrededor e inspeccionaba la habitación y de un momento a otro una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a un peliblanco a su lado con una caja en las manos que lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse hacia él con las fuerzas que tenía.

Anubias….hermano regresaste – decía con felicidad mientras lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en años

Ya quería verte Alice…te extrañaba hermanita…ten te traje algo – en eso extendió la caja que traía en manos

La pequeña tomo delicadamente la caja y la abrió para ver su contenido y de ella sacó un lindo conejito de felpa que tenía su nombre en la oreja derecha

Gracias… -

De nada ya se te bajo la fiebre… - decía mientras tocaba la frente de la peli naranja – parece que ya…que te parece si mañana vamos a jugar…es viernes así que

Alice abrió los ojos de repente ya que antes de que ella se durmiera Akiko le había dicho que Shun la esperaría en el puente Kishu el viernes para jugar otra vez, pero no sabía qué hacer o ir con Shun o jugar con su hermano que llevaba tiempo que no había visto aunque al parecer contesto de su boca no salió la respuesta que Anubias esperaba

No puedo tengo clases e violín… - se excuso y la cara de felicidad de Anubias fue desapareciendo

Bueno…creo…que será después no hay problema Alice…mejor duerme y otro día jugaremos – trataba de decir con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la cama y cubría a Alice con las sábanas y se retiraba – hasta mañana Alice

Lo siento hermano…pero no puedo fallarle a Shun… - dijo mientras tapaba su rostro y abrazaba el conejo de felpa

* * *

><p>Fue el peor día de mi vida… - gritaba un peli verde que estaba completamente rojo y caminaba con desesperación por la habitación del moreno<p>

Enserio…no lo creo…Mira estaba muy feliz con el dibujo que le hiciste – se burlaba Shun

No es divertido…Keith me matará –

No lo creo…por cierto recuerda que mañana me veo con Alice…debes ayudarme –

Se me había olvidado…no se preocupe…yo me encargo –

Hubo un silencio en la habitación

Y... le diste un beso en la mejilla a Mira – le dijo pícaro

SHUN… - pego el grito Ace para empezar a corretear a Shun por la habitación

* * *

><p>En la casa Gehabich una niña peli naranja caminaba sigilosamente acompañada por su consejera para poder salir de la mansión, pero no se percato que cierto peli blanco la alcanzo a ver y la siguió con la misma cautela.<p>

Pero algo le llamo la atención ya que no se dirigía a tomar sus clases como le había dicho sino salió al patio miro como se despedía de Akiko y salía corriendo entre los arbustos, que lo primero que hizo fue tomar otra salida y perseguirla para saber a dónde se dirigía

Shun se encontraba en el puente Kishu, como siempre bien puntual y una peli naranja jadeando porque se le había hecho algo tarde pero ya el pelinegro se había acostumbrado

Alice…me alegra que estés bien –

Gracias después de todo tu me ayudaste a llegar… -

Y a que se debe ahora tu retraso… -

Bueno… llego mi hermano y tuve que escaparme lo más secretamente posible –

De acuerdo…vamos a jugar Alice… - le dijo Shun mientras la agarraba de la mano y empezaban a correr por el bello pastizal

Anubias quien apenas iba llegando pudo divisar a su hermana quien se encontraba corriendo pero algo le llamo la atención al verla tomada de la mano por un pelinegro, como no podía identificarlo a la perfección se acerco un poco más y se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien era

Shun…Shun…Kazami – decía asombrado

El peliblanco se quedo estático era su deber reportar eso a sus padres ya que ellos no podían tener contacto con ellos ni un saludo, pero miró a Alice quien estaba alegre con la compañía del moreno, Anubias sabía que su hermana no sonreía con cualquiera y que se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola y cuando sonreía y jugaba era cuando llegaba él.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del peliblanco

Quien lo diría mi hermanita hizo un amigo y es nada menos que…Shun Kazami –

Shun y Alice jugaban toca toca y cada vez que le tocaba a Alice no podía alcanzarlo, Anubias vio que Alice se esforzaba y no podía como Anubias estaba oculto en un árbol al ver que Shun se dirigía prácticamente a él lo tomo por atrás y Alice lo pudo tocar

TE TOQUE SHUN…AHORA TÚ… - Alice se quedo en silencio y Shun no quería voltear

Y dime…Alice…como va tu clase de violín –

Anu…Anu…Anubias – tartamudeaba

No te preocupes no estoy enojado…porque no me dijiste la verdad que querías jugar con Shun Kazami –

Alice…él es tu…hermano – decía nervioso el pelinegro

Si…mi nombre es Anubias Gehabich no te preocupes sigue jugando con mi hermana…yo estaré sentado en ese árbol –

Shun y Alice se quedaron viendo como el peliblanco se iba a sentar y cuando lo hizo solo los saludo y los niños sonrieron y siguieron jugando ahora sentían que tenían a alguien que los podría ayudar a seguir viéndose.

Ves no me pudiste atrapar… - decía Shun mientras se tiraba al pasto

Eres malo… - decía Alice mientras inflaba los cachetes

No te enojes debes saber perder… -

Anubias quien estaba tranquilo viéndolos jugar se paro y se acerco a ellos que al sentir su presencia voltearon a verlo

Alice ya debemos irnos…es tarde –

Nos vemos mañana Shun…te parece –

No sé si te deje tu hermano…Alice – dijo Shun mientras miraba al peliblanco

Claro que va venir mañana…-

ENSERIO HERMANO… - grito Alice de emoción mientras lo abrazaba

Por supuesto…ahora debemos irnos…nos vemos Shun –

Adiós… - alcanzo a decir Shun mientras Alice y su hermano se alejaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Claro que les gusto aparecí yo ^^**

**Yo: Si lo que digas ¬¬ **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…..Dan se ha vuelto loco….**


	6. Una Propuesta

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic se que lo he descuidado un poco pero al fin le dedique un poco de tiempo**

**Anubias: Bueno no importa teníamos muchas cosas que hacer cuidar de Daisuke ^^**

**Sakari: Eso es verdad **

**Shun: Ya dejen de hablar y ve al fic**

**Anubias/Sakari: ¬¬ ¡CÁLLATE!**

**Gracias a Diiaaniithaa15, XNeko-AliceX, Makylove11, Alicelove001, arisu – bakugan, Paolagehabich, Konan-Roia, blackrose2797, Tsuuki Salvatore Diggory, Sora – Tsuki13, leedoradehistorias, Suprema122, ana paty, mikimaxi67, Alice darkus vif, Anzu Kazami, Bat-765, Floerbloom  
><strong>

**Y A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la mansión Gehabich se encontraban reunidas todas las casas ducales alrededor de una mesa la casa Kazami, Von Hertzen, Misaki, Clay, Sheen y Krawler.<p>

Como ven ahora las cosas han avanzado de una manera favorecedora…-decía Eliot que era la cabeza de los Von Hertzen – y queríamos hacerle una propuesta a la casa Gehabich

Una oferta… - repitió Rufus quien era el que estaba al mando de los Gehabich – que clase de oferta…

Es raro Eliot que tu les ofrezcas algo a los Gehabich… - decía Hayate el padre de Shun

No los interrumpas Hayate por favor… - decía Oscar Misaki

Como decía me gustaría que nuestro hijos se comprometieran… -

Rufus se quedo en shock para él esa propuesta no era algo agradable ya que él tenía en mente que Alice decidiera no que el tomara una decisión en lugar de su hija

Lo pensare… -

Creí que querías formalizar nuestro lazo… -

Si me gustaría pero…me importa la felicidad de mi hija –

De acuerdo pero mi oferta seguirá en pie… -

La considerare gracias Eliot… -

Ahora que terminamos esto podríamos pasar al asunto oficial… - dijo Hayate

Si tanto insistes Hayate Kazami… - dijo Eliot

* * *

><p>No es justo Shun tu siempre haces trampa… - se quejaba una peli naranja<p>

No es mi culpa que sea más rápido… - se burlaba Shun

Anubias miraba a los dos pequeños se ponía a pensar en las consecuencias de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos pero no solo se puso a pensar en las desventajas también pensaba las ventajas de eso ya que al fin las dos casas se llevarían bien y no solo eso Alice sería feliz ya que para el peliblanco su pequeña hermana era lo más importante para él y no solo eso ya que noto que ella sentía cierto afecto por el pelinegro, pero también pensó en algo que pasara cuando sus padres se enteren ¿lo aceptaran?

Debería dejar de pensar a fondo ahora debería concentrarme en el presente… - dijo el peliblanco al viento mientras cerraba sus ojos y llevaba sus manos a su nuca para darse un breve descanso.

No muy a lo lejos un niño de cabellos plateados iba en su carroza ya que se dirigía a la mansión Gehabich ya que quería hacerle una pequeña visita a la peli naranja iba muy animado que miraba por la ventana para ver si ya llegaban pero al hacerlo pudo ver en un campo abierto a una niña de ojos chocolates jugando con un pelinegro

¡¿SHUN KAZAMI?... – grito el peli plateado

Anubias que estaba descanso escucho el grito y volteo de inmediato y vio al pequeño Von Hertzen enseguida dirigió su mirada a Alice quien seguía jugando miro de nuevo el carruaje y vio como iba a toda velocidad seguramente para decirle a sus padres y para su desgracia ahí también estaban los papás de Shun que no dudo en ir corriendo hacia su hermana

¡ALICE! ¡ALICE!... –

¿Qué pasa hermano?... – decía alegre

Debemos irnos de inmediato Klaus te vio jugar con Shun y va decirle a nuestros padres e igualmente a los de Shun

¡¿QUÉ?... – gritaron Shun y Alice al unísono

Debemos irnos Alice…Shun tu igual debes irte –

Pero… - decía el pelinegro

Ahora no hay peros Shun tienes que irte yo me ocupare de lo demás inventare alguna mentira a mí siempre me creen… -

Está bien… -

Hermano no quiero dejar de ver a Shun… -

Lo sé Alice pero ya vámonos…Shun corre –

El pelinegro no lo dudo dos veces y salió corriendo iba a todo lo que podía para llegar a su casa, Anubias y Alice hacían lo mismo

* * *

><p>Entonces así quedan las cosas…espero que tome en cuenta mi propuesta Rufus Gehabich…- decía Eliot Von Hertzen<p>

Lo considerare… -

Pero en eso un niño hizo acto de presencia

Klaus ¿qué haces aquí?... – dijo Eliot mientras se ponía de pie

Papá acabo de ver a Alice jugando con Shun Kazami…. –

Rufus y Hayate abrieron los ojos de golpe al escuchar que sus hijos se encontraban jugando

Klaus Von Hertzen sabes lo que estás diciendo eso es algo… - decía Eliot pero fue interrumpido

¡ALGO QUE NUNCA PERMITIRIA!... – pego el grito Hayate

¡¿DÓNDE LOS VISTES?... – exigió saber Rufus

Los vi jugando en el puente Kishu… -

Aunque eso es algo imposible Alice estaba en su habitación con su hermano… -

Compruébelo usted mismo y vera que no miento… -

No lo dudaron y Rufus se puso de pie y fue directo a la habitación de su hija acompañado de Hayate, Eliot los demás prefirieron Quedarse en el gran salón.

Justamente cuando todo estaban en paz debía pasar esto… - decía Oscar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

Créeme que sería algo interesante que esos dos se vieran a escondidas… - habló Glen Krawler

Pero si eso pasara… sería algo desastroso para las casa Gehabich y Kazami… - dijo Edward Sheen

* * *

><p>Anubias y Alice se encontraban justamente en la habitación de la peli naranja ya que había entrado por el pasadizo secreto ambos se tiraron al piso ya que venían alterados por lo que pasaba o por el problema que se avecinaba<p>

Debo pensar en una buena mentira… - decía Anubias

Hermano no quiero dejar de ver a Shun…piensa por favor –

Anubias cerró los ojos

ALICE ABRE LA PUERTA… - gritaba Rufus cosa que asusto a Alice y Anubias se paró de inmediato

¡Papá deja de golpear la puerta acaso quieres romperla!… - dijo el peliblanco mientras abría la puerta y encaraba a su padre

Alice está contigo… -

Claro que está conmigo ya sabes que siempre que vengo no se despega de mi…. ¿paso algo? –

¡YO VI A ALICE JUGANDO CON SHUN!... – grito Klaus

¿Con Shun Kazami?... – dijo serio y luego se puso a reír – si claro muy bien sabes que tenemos prohibido hablar con los Kazami

Klaus… - decía su padre entre dientes y el pequeño se puso a temblar

Alice esta aquí miren… -

Anubias se aparto y vieron a la peli naranja con un libro en las manos

Podemos seguir leyendo hermano… - dijo con una sonrisa

Los tres adultos miraron al pequeño Von Hertzen con una mirada no muy agradable, Anubias se reía para sus adentros y Alice algo nerviosa por eso

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: A mí si fui el salvador **

**Sakari: Bueno eso es cierto**

**Shun: Y yo creo que me salve **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… aprobé mi examen de admisión XD….**


	7. Alerta Máxima

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic ahora que Anubias ya ayudo a Shun y dejo en vergüenza a Klaus delante del padre de Alice, el de Shun y su propio padre XD**

**Shun: Gracias eso si que fue un gran alivio**

**Yo: ^^ y eso que siempre peleas con él**

**Anubias: Cierto pero como soy tan buena persona… decidí ayudarte**

**Shun: Si te debo una…**

**Anubias: Me debes muchas ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en su habitación el pequeño estaba muy exaltado después de tanto correr y aparte la preocupación que tenía de que ya no volvería a ver a la pequeña peli naranja que una lágrima empezó a brotar de su ojo.<p>

¿Por qué lloro?... – se preguntaba mientras se quitaba la lágrima

¿Joven Shun? ¿Ya llego?... – decía un niño peli verde mientras entraba al cuarto hasta que lo encontró enfrente de la ventana

¿Qué pasa Ace?... –

Quería asegurarme de que ya hubiera llegado, ¿le sucede algo? –

No nada… -

Por su voz puedo deducir que algo paso, puede decirme que es… -

Klaus nos vio… -

¡¿QUÉ? Pero…-

Tuve que salir corriendo, el hermano de Alice dijo que iba ayudar… -

Espero que así sea… -

Ojala _*porque yo no quiero dejar de ver a Alice*_ - se quedo pensando mientras bajaba su mirada

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS HERMANO!... – decía una niña de cabellos naranja mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a un peliblanco<p>

No tienes porque agradecerme Alice yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz… -

Por eso te quiero demasiado…-

Si me quieres demasiado puedo decir que a Shun lo quieres más… -

¿Ah? Que quieres decir… -

Nada olvídalo…_*tontita quiero decir que aunque todavía seas pequeña tu sientes amor por el_* -

De acuerdo, podemos jugar –

Todavía no te cansas de jugar… -

No…-

Está bien vayamos al jardín… -

* * *

><p>¡KLAUS ME ACABAS DE DEJAR EN VERGÜENZA DELANTE DE LACASA KAZAMI Y GEHABICH, BUENO NO SOLO ESAS DE TODAS!... – grito muy exaltado Eliot<p>

¡PERO ES VERDAD PAPÁ YO LOS VI JUGANDO!...-

¡DEJA DE LEVANTAR FALSOS TESTIMONIOS!...-

¡NO LOS ESTOY LEVANTANDO!... ¡Y PARA QUE VEAS SE COMO DEMOSTRARTELO!

¿Qué dices?... – en ese momento bajo la voz

Mañana ellos se volverán a ver estoy seguro y en el mismo lugar, te propongo padre, que mañana vengas conmigo y los verás juntos –

Klaus yo no me quiero meter en problemas con la casa Gehabich y Kazami… en especial la Kazami que tiene más poder… -

En eso una sonrisa que mostraba malicia se formo en el niño de cabellera plateada

Pero si demuestras eso la casa Gehabich querrá poner a salvo a su hija y creo que sería el momento ideal para que nuestra casa la apoyara… -

Se quedo sin habla su hijo de alguna u otra manera tenía algo de razón y más por lo de la casa Gehabich porque de alguna manera podría hacer que… le cediera a su hijo la mano de su hija la pequeña Alice

De acuerdo… pero si estas equivocado pagaras las consecuencias Klaus… -

* * *

><p>Joven Shun… - decía Ace mientras entraba a la habitación del pelinegro con un sobre en la mano<p>

Dime Ace… - dijo el oji ámbar mientras bajaba un libro

Le enviaron una carta… - se la entrega

Es de la casa Clay… - en eso una sonrisa se formo en el pelinegro y miro al peli verde que empezó a temblar por como lo veía – estoy seguro que la quieres leer…verdad Ace

¡CLARO QUE NO!...-

¡CLARO QUE SÍ!... –

El oji gris desvió su mirada con un ligero sonrojo mientras que el moreno abría el sobre, saco una hoja y se dispuso a leerla

_Hola Shun:_

_Bueno en realidad soy Anubias pero tuve que poner que era de la casa Clay porque sino apostaría que no te la darían si supieran que te la envió un Gehabich, iré al punto pude arreglar el asunto y ya no hay problema bueno por ahora ya que estoy seguro que Klaus se empeñara en delatarlos, por lo tanto creo que por unos cuantos días no te verás con Alice debido a que el pequeño Von Hertzen los puede espiar. Analizando creo que lo apropiado es que se vean la semana que viene._

_Anubias_

_PD. Alice te envía saludos_

El pelinegro bajo la hoja y dio un suspiro

¿Qué decía?... – pregunto Ace

Que Mira quiere volver a verte, quiere que la dibujes otra vez –

¡¿ESO DICE? Pero yo… es raro – decía extremadamente rojo

Era broma la carta no era ni de Mira ni de Keith, me la envió Anubias solo que puso que era de la casa Clay para que llegara segura a mis manos… ya te habías emocionado… - en eso se puso a reír

¡NO FUE GRACIOSO JOVEN SHUN!... – se quejo el peli verde algo indignado

_*Gracias Anubias*_… - pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía a su consejero como se quejaba

* * *

><p>Keith… - decía una niña de ojos celestes<p>

Mira ¿ocurre algo?... –

Quiero ir a visitar a los Kazami… - dijo con cierto nerviosismo

_*Quiere ver a Ace*_ Claro Mira solo déjame arreglar unas cosas… -

También va venir Runo con nosotros… -

¿Runo esta aquí?... –

Si, esta regañando a Dan por haberse comido su pedazo de pastel… -

Que consejero fue a escoger… bueno enseguida bajo para que podamos ir a visitar a Shun y a Ace… -

Gracias hermano… - dijo con una sonrisa para después retirarse

Mi pequeña hermanita se encariño con Ace, esto no lo aprobarían nuestros padres pero yo me encargare que eso pase… -

* * *

><p>Anubias se encontraba en el jardín jugando con Alice, pero en eso se canso y decidió regresar a su cuarto mientras su hermana se quedaba a jugar con Akiko, en su trayecto paso por el cuarto de su padre iba tranquilo pero algo llamo su atención una conversación.<p>

¿Eliot Von Hertzen pidió la mano de Alice?...- decía su madre iracunda

El peliblanco se quedo en shock al escuchar eso

_*Mi hermana con Klaus, pero ella quiere a Shun… * -_

No sé si cederle la mano de Alice… - contesto su padre

_*¡NO SE LA CEDAS PADRE POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO LO HAGAS ARRUINARIAS LA VIDA DE ALICE!*… -_

Piénsalo… aunque yo preferiría que Alice eligiera a quien ella ame no quiero que nosotros interfiramos en sus decisiones al igual que Anubias, me habías dicho que la casa Sheen quería que Anubias se casara con su hija… -

_*¡¿QUÉ? ¡NUNCA!*…_ -

No, la casa Sheen quiere que su hija se case con el hijo de Kazami…Shun si mal no recuerdo su nombre –

_*¡LA CASA SHEEN QUIERE ALIARSE CON LA KAZAMI!* -_

Creí que era Anubias, esto está muy confuso… -

Lo sé querida, creo que tendré que pensarlo detalladamente… -

_*Quieren que Shun se case con Fabia la hija de los Sheen y quieren que Alice se case con Klaus… ¡NO LO PERMITIRE DE ALGUNA MANERA HARE QUE ALICE Y SHUN ESTEN JUNTOS!*_ - fue el último pensamiento de Anubias para después salir corriendo a su cuarto

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: ¡ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MÁS DIFÍCIL!**

**Sakari: Es verdad pero eso es lo interesante**

**Shun: Klaus es un maldito**

**Anubias/Sakari: lo sabemos -.-**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… No puede ser Jack es malo, Glen es bueno, Gilbert era el sirviente de Glen en el pasado, OZ ERES UN IMBECIL…**


	8. Malas noticias

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic que al parecer descuide mucho pero bueno al fin lo puedo continuar XD**

**Anubias: No importa Sakari…**

**Shun: A mí si quiero ver que me pasara**

**Sakari: Créeme que no querrás saber ^^"**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en su cuarto ahora mismo estaba viendo por la ventana, tratando de calmarse en eso tocaron a la puerta, el pelinegro le dio la señal a Ace para que abriera la puerta<p>

¿Shun está contigo?... – pregunto Hayate

Si, aquí se encuentra… joven Shun… - lo llamo y el nombrado volteo – lo busca su padre…

Pasa papá…-

Ace déjanos a solas por favor… - pidió con amabilidad el señor Kazami

Como usted ordene… - el peli verde se fue

Shun, hoy fui a una reunión en donde se encontraban todas las casas ducales… - hablaba Hayate

Si, lo sé mamá me dijo… -

En media reunión Klaus el hijo de Eliot apareció diciendo que estabas en el puente Kishu jugando con Alice Gehabich… ¿es verdad?... –

El pelinegro se quedo mirando a su padre en ese momento tomo aire

Es mentira yo no estaba jugando con esa niña, tu mismo me has dicho que no hable con un Gehabich y te he obedecido hasta ahora y lo seguiré haciendo, si no crees en mi palabra pregúntale a Ace he estado con él todo el día… - habló sin tartamudear

Me alegra escuchar eso Shun, cuando seas grande serás un digno dirigente de la casa Kazami… -

Gracias padre… -

Por cierto tengo otra cosa que hablar contigo… -

El oji ámbar se quedo confuso.

* * *

><p>Lleva tiempo que no vamos a jugar con Shun… - decía emocionada una peli azul quien miraba a un castaño<p>

Tienes razón Runo… - le sonrió Dan

Creí que no vendrías con nosotros Keith… -

Tenía que venir, quien iba a cuidar de Mira… - decía el rubio

Yo la iba a cuidar… - ahora fue Dan

Con mayor razón debía venir… -

No seas duro con Dan… - trataba de calmar la situación Mira

* * *

><p>Alice estaba en su cuarto con Akiko, ella se encontraba jugando con sus muñecas en eso entro a la habitación Anubias, quien discretamente le pidió a Akiko que se retirara<p>

Hola hermano, ¿pasa algo?... – pregunto esbozándole una sonrisa

No nada, bueno la verdad es que sí, este…. Ahhh- decía algo confundido – es que la verdad no sé si decirte esto…

Dime, es algo malo… -

Puede que sí… te lo diré, pero antes de eso contéstame algo Alice quiero que seas sincera conmigo… - decía algo serio en eso la peli naranja asintió - ¿qué es Shun para ti?

La pequeña se quedo pensando

Es mi mejor amigo, el único que he tenido… - contesto

¿Qué sientes por él?... –

Mmmmmm…. Bueno el es mi amigo… yo…. – trataba de buscar una palabra

No te esfuerces, olvídalo solo quería saber eso… -

Como digas, me vas a decir… - pidió la peli naranja

Alice, créeme que esto que te voy a decir probablemente no te vaya a gustar… -

* * *

><p>¿Ah? Runo, Dan, Keith, Mira… que alegría verlos, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?... – decía Ace algo apenado<p>

Venimos para jugar con Shun… - hablo Mira

Pero si quieren que nos vayamos… - le daba igual a Keith

¡NO NADA DE ESO!... – grito de inmediato Ace – pasen…

Los cuatro se adentraron adelante se encontraba el peli verde quien los guió hasta un gran salón

Por favor esperen aquí… iré avisarle a Shun… - salió corriendo

Ya me dio hambre… Runo podemos pedirle a Shun que nos dé algo de comer antes de jugar… - le pedía a la peli azul

Dan, te comiste mi pastelillo y aún así tienes hambre… - decía algo enfadada

Sabes, de repente se me quito el hambre… -

Mira, te dejo… - en ese momento el rubio se puso de pie

Creí que te ibas a quedar aquí a jugar con nosotros… - quedo extrañada Mira

Lo siento me gustaría quedarme, pero quiero ir a visitar a Anubias… no tardare –

Está bien Keith… -

Por cierto haz que Runo no mate a Dan no queremos que se quede sin consejero…-

No te preocupes yo me haré cargo… -

En ese momento el rubio se marchó, no tardo mucho en que cierto pelinegro apareciera en escena acompañado por su fiel amigo

Vamos al patio… - sonrió el pelinegro y todos se dirigieron al mismo

* * *

><p>¡NO HERMANO, NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!... – gritaba mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Alice<p>

Créeme que yo tampoco quiero que eso pase… - trataba de consolarla el peliblanco

¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO LO ACEPTARE!... –

Alice, haré todo lo que pueda para que eso no ocurra… pero por mientras deja de llorar y ve pensando en que jugaran tú y Shun la próxima semana… ¿de acuerdo?... –

Sí, tienes razón… -

Anubias… - lo llamaba Akiko desde la puerta

Si dime, ¿qué pasa?... –

Keith Clay lo está esperando en la sala común… -

¿Keith? Voy enseguida quédate con Alice por favor… -

Si, no te preocupes… -

El peli blanco dejo a su hermana sentada en el sofá mientras se retiraba para ver qué es lo que se le ofrecía a Keith, le parecía extraño ya que no lo frecuentaba mucho y le parecía extraño que de repente apareciera en la mansión Gehabich para platicar con él.

Hola Keith, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?... – saludó el oji amarillo mientras tomaba asiento

Si es verdad ha pasado mucho, mi papá me dijo que no llevaba mucho tiempo de qué habías llegado… -

Así es, dime qué quieres hablar conmigo… - dijo sin rodeos

Tan raro te parece que venga… -

Siendo honesto la verdad sí… -

Escuche a mi papá hablar sobre que Alice se ve con Shun… yo sé que eso es verdad, así que por favor no trates de negarlo… -

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de que Shun y Alice se ven?... – decía en un tono algo arrogante el peliblanco

No tiene mucho que hubo un baile, en ese baile Klaus lastimo a Shun, cuando eso paso Alice se ofreció a ayudarlo y durante toda esa noche ambos estuvieron muy animados, así que cuando escuche a mi papá hablar sobre eso, quise venir a comprobarlo… -

Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?... Hmp… si ellos se ven en el puente Kishu… espero y no hables… - decía Anubias

No te preocupes no diré nada, créeme de hecho vine para decirte que si llega a ocurrir algo debido a eso cuentas con mi ayuda… -

¿Ah?... no entiendo…-

Creo que ya es momento de que haya un cambio y quien mejor que Alice y Shun lo inicien… ¿no crees?... –

Ja, tienes razón, toda la razón yo ya quiero que pare todo esto… además desde que Alice conoció a Shun ella ha estado muy alegre y yo quiero que esa sonrisa se mantenga… -

Los hermanos mayores protegiendo a sus hermanas… -

Al parecer sí…-

* * *

><p>Un niño de cabellos plateados se encontraba en su habitación, se encontraba leyendo, pero de la nada sonrió, salió de su habitación y llego a un gran despacho en el cual se encontraba un señor.<p>

Padre… - lo llamó el menor

¿Qué pasa Klaus?... espero sea algo de importancia…-

No vayamos mañana al puente Kishu… - dijo de repente en ese momento se gano la mirada del mayor

Espero y tengas una buena razón… -

La tengo es probable que Shun y Alice no se vean ahorita ya que nosotros los vigilamos... -

Eliot se quedo sin palabras

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Odio a Klaus ¬¬**

**Shun: Somos dos**

**Sakari: Que te dijo tu papá?**

**Shun: ...**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari - san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO... me volvi adicta al PSP...**


	9. 9 años

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de esta historia, que pido una disculpa primero por dejarlo algo abandonado, Gomenasai T.T**

**Anubias: tranquila Sakari, no es tu culpa de que los maestros les dejen mucha tarea**

**Shun: y que se les ocurra ponerte exámenes casi todos los días…**

**Sakari: así es ¬¬…pero bueno, debo decir que en este capítulo ya viene lo feo**

**Shun: O_O!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><em>*No sé, ¿cómo paso esto?*… <em>- pensaba un joven pelinegro, quien iba dormido en un carruaje _- *¿cómo todo se arruino en cuestión de segundos?* _- el carruaje avanzaba a una gran velocidad - _*¿por qué me tuvieron que alejar de ti?* _- debido a los movimientos en el que el joven era transportado, lograron despertarlo - _*Alice…*_ - abría los ojos con esfuerzo , pero en ese momento volvió a cerrar sus párpados - _*¿por qué tuvieron que separarnos, Alice?*_ - el rostro de una niña peli naranja invadió sus pensamientos

El carruaje paró, quedo enfrente de una gran mansión, un sirviente se acerco a la puerta del carruaje y la abrió dejando ver a un joven alto, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, tez media morena y unos inconfundibles ojos color ámbar. Un chico de cabellos verdes, se acerco para recibirlo.

Bienvenido de vuelta… - saludaba el joven – Joven Shun…

Me alegra volver a verte, Ace… - los ojos de Shun habían perdido brillo

* * *

><p>Las casas ducales estaban reunidas, desde hace 9 años no se habían vuelto a reunir todas las casas, debido a que ahora ya se acercaban grandes acontecimientos, que beneficiarían a cada una de ellas.<p>

Mis queridos amigos… - empezaba la plática Eliot Von Hertzen – después de 9 años nos reunimos todos.

Deja de alardear Eliot…- interrumpió Hayate Kazami – y dime, ¿para qué llamaste a cada una de las casas?

Al parecer amaneciste de malas, Hayate… - se burló

No es que quiera ser un mal educado… - ahora fue Oscar Misaki – pero muy bien sabes, al igual que todos nosotros, que hoy no es un buen día para Hayate, así que ahórrate el cinismo Eliot.

Eliot bufó molesto

* * *

><p>Ha pasado mucho tiempo… - decía Shun mientras se sentaba en el gran salón de la mansión Kazami<p>

Así es y durante su ausencia han pasado varias cosas… - Ace hizo lo mismo, bajo su mirada y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo

Dime, ¿sigues viendo a Mira?... – pregunto

Ya no con la misma frecuencia, pero se ha vuelto muy hermosa, cuando usted se fue a mi me dejaron al cuidado de la mansión y ya no tuve muchas libertades, cuando íbamos a bailes tenía que estar al lado de sus padres para acatar sus ordenes, todo cambio… rara vez podía hablar con Mira, a pesar de que Keith trataba de ayudarme… - ahora bajo su cabeza

Ya veo, ¿Qué pasó con Runo y Dan?... – seguía preguntando

Ellos siguen tal cual… - esbozo una sonrisa – ellos siguen juntos, aunque claro Dan ahora ha madurado un poco de hecho cuando lo vea no lo reconocería.

Shun sonrió de la misma manera, pero ahora se puso a temblar un poco, esa acción fue perceptible para el peli verde.

Y dime, has sabido algo acerca de A…Alice… -

Ace se puso tenso.

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabellera plateada, caminaba por un hermoso jardín cubierto de hermosas flores, estaba sereno y portaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a su lado lo acompañaba una hermosa joven de cabellera naranja, por el exterior se veía alegre; pero en el fondo tenía una profunda tristeza.<p>

Verdad, que estas flores son hermosas… - hablaba

Claro que lo son… - la joven se agacho y tomo una rosa, cerró sus ojos.

_Ten Alice… - un niño pelinegro traía consigo una linda rosa y se la estaba entregando, los ojos de una niña de ojos chocolate brillaron_

_¡ES HERMOSA SHUN!... ¡GRACIAS!... – la tomo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro_

_De nada… - desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

¿Pasa algo, Alice?... – pregunto el peli plateado

No, nada, Klaus…-

* * *

><p>Shun se había puesto pálido, después de lo que Ace le había contado hace unos momentos, no lo podía creer, después de 9 años de ausencia, nunca creyó que eso pasará<p>

Alice, está comprometida con Klaus… - lo repitió de nuevo el peli verde

¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?... – quería saber más detalles

Cuando a ustedes los encontraron en el puente, y a usted lo llevaron a Inglaterra, de inmediato Rufus Gehabich le cedió la mano al hijo de Eliot Von Hertzen, Rufus no quería correr el riesgo de que su hija volviera a tener contacto con usted… -

¿Y Anubias qué paso con él?... –

Al igual que usted, por haber mentido y ayudarlo a usted, lo regresaron a Francia… Alice ha sufrido mucho… -

Shun se recargo en el mueble de la sala, llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar. Tal acción provoco que Ace se sintiera mal, después de todo lo que había pasado, el no quería ver a su amo sufrir.

Shun… -

¿Por qué Ace?... – decía entre lágrimas el pelinegro - ¿Por qué el destino es cruel?...

No sabría contestarle… -

¡ALICE HA SUFRIDO DEMASIADO Y TODO POR CULPA MÍA!... – el pelinegro no paraba de llorar – sabes que para Alice, Anubias era muy importante… aparte, ¡ALICE DETESTA A KLAUS Y AHORA SE VA A CASAR CON ÉL!

El peli verde se quedo mirando a Shun

Puedo preguntarle algo… - habló, llamando la atención del oji ámbar – Usted, ¿está enamorado de la joven Alice, verdad?

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, se quedo así por unos momentos, hasta que volvió abrir sus párpados dirigiéndolos hacía el peli verde que hace unos momentos había formulado la pregunta.

Sí… - contesto cortante, el oji negro suspiro lo cual desconcertó al pelinegro - ¿por qué reaccionas así?

Shun, lo que voy a decirte tal vez sea algo que te parta el corazón… - empezaba Ace

¿Partirme el corazón?... – no entendía

Cuando yo iba a casa de Runo a visitar a Dan, rara vez, un día escuche a Runo y Alice platicar, Dan y yo estábamos de chismosos ahí, y escuche cuando Alice dijo que… que… -

¿Qué, qué?... –

Que estaba enamorada de Klaus… - dijo algo nervioso

Shun se quedo atónito.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES SUFRIR? T.T**

**Anubias: A mí también me hacen sufrir, ya me separaron de Alice ¬¬**

**Sakari: ^^!**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ya quiero comer mi gelatina :3…**


End file.
